Murid Baru
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Ada anak baru di Konoha High School! wah.. begitu tau, Naruto langsung tergila-gila..! Hah? Memang siapa ya?
1. Chapter 1

Rate T. Indonesian

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Otou-san, Masahi Kishimoto

Pairing with Naruto-Hinata

Yukata-chan mohon bantuannya

Murid Baru

Chapter 1:

" Huaaaa… gua telat! " sahut Naruto yang melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. segera Naruto mandi, bersiap-siap dan berangkat sekolah. " Naru-kun ga sarapan? " Tanya Kushina heran. " Naru-kun sarapan di sekolah saja. Oka-san, Naru-kun ittekimasu " jawab Naruto tergesa-gesa dan langsung tancap gas. " Itterashai.. " balas Kushina.

Di Konoha High School…

" Gawat! Gua telat 10 menit. Mana pelajaran pertama Kakashi-sensei lagi! " sebal Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya dan berlari menuju kelasnya, X.1. Naasnya, Naruto bertemu Kakashi-sensei tepat di depan kelasnya. " Uzumaki! Kau terlambat lagi? " Tanya Kakashi-sensei mulai marah. " Akh.. ng.. ga sensei. Tadi saya lupa taruh tas " jawab Naruto bohong. " Oh ya sudah. Masuk sana. Saya mau memanggil seseorang " perintah Kakashi-sensei. " Iya.. sensei " jawab Naruto lalu segera masuk ke kelas.

" Bro! telat lagi lo? " Tanya Kiba heran. " Ya gitu deh.. " jawab Naruto lalu langsung duduk di bangkunya. " Ga kena marah? " Tanya Choujiheran. " Gua bikin alas an. Biasa lah.. " jawab Naruto santai. " Dasar. Boongin Kakashi-sensei lagi " sindir Sai. Naruto hanya diam dan langsung memasang tampang cool-nya. " Eh.. gue denger, nanti ada murid baru lho " sahut Sakura. " Udah tau " jawab anak-anak X-1. " Telat lo, Sakura-chan " sahut Sasuke. " Yah.. gue kan baru tau sekarang " sebal Sakura. Tiba-tiba kelas jadi hening. Kakashi-sensei datang bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender dan berparas cantik yang membuat Naruto tergila-gila. " Ih.. tuh cewe cantik juga.. " Naruto sangat terpesona. " Sekarang, silakan perkenalkan diri " perintah Kakashi-sensei. Semua murid diam. " Ohayou. Hajimemashite. Watashiwa Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu " jawab gadis yang bernama Hinata seraya memperkenalkan diri. " Cuma segitu? " Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Hinata mengangguk. " Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk dengan… " Kakashi-sensei terlihat bingung. Kakashi-sensei pun melihat-lihat bangku di kelasnya. " Sekarang, kau duduk dengan Uzumaki Naruto saja. Yang rambut jabrik warna kuning " perintah Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk Naruto. Hinata mengangguk lalu menuju bangku Naruto. " Asik! Hinata duduk sama gua! " batin Naruto sangat senang. Terlihat wajah Hinata sedikit memerah ketika sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto. " Sekarang buka buku cetak halaman 120 latihan 14 1-50. Kerjakan di buku latihan kalian, ga boleh nyontek. Terus jangan ribut. Saya mau keluar sebentar " kata Kakashi-sensei panjang-lebar. " Sasuke, kalo ada yang ribut, catat saja lalu kasih ke saya " pinta Kakashi-sensei di depan pintu. " Ii desu, Kakashi-sensei " jawab Sasuke dengan tampang wibawanya. Kakashi-sensei pun keluar. Semua murid pun mengerjakan soal, kecuali Naruto. Dia sibuk ngeliatin Hinata dari Hinata duduk.

" Hai.. " sapa Naruto ke Hinata. " H-hai juga.. " jawab Hinata gemetaran. " Pindahan dari mana? " tanya Naruto. " H-Hyuuga Academy " jawab Hinata singkat. " Adiknya Neji-senpai? " tanya Naruto lagi. " Iya.. Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu " jawab Hinata lagi. " Oh. Ng.. (Duh.. tumben gua ga bisa ngomong sama cewe) " batin Naruto. " Oh.. ya. Kamu punya buku cetak fisika ga? " tanya Hinata. " Punya kok! Kalo mau pake silakan.. " jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan buku fisika nya. " Kamu ga ngerjain? Nanti kena marah lho.. " tanya Hinata mulai memberanikan diri. " Lo aja dulu. Gua terakhiran " jawab Naruto bingung. " Ng.. Mau barengan? " tanya Hinata malu-malu. Naruto blushing. " B-boleh.. " jawab Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto pun mengerjakan soal itu sama Hinata. " Eh, Hinata. Lo tau ga jawaban soal ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk soal. " Oh.. Begini.. " jawab Hinata lalu menjelaskan soal itu. Naruto menatap Hinata yang menjelaskan soal itu. " Udah ngerti? " tanya Hinata. Naruto kaget. " Eh? Ng.. Belum. Ulangin sekali lagi, bisa? " tanya Naruto. " Yaudah. Begini.. " jawab Hinata lalu menjelaskan soal itu lagi. Naruto kembali menatap Hinata sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata. " Gila! Ni cewe cerdas, cantik, manis lagi.. " batin Naruto. " Sekarang udah ngerti? " tanya Hinata. " Eh? I-iya.. Arigatou " jawab Naruto sedikit kaget. " Sama-sama.. " balas Hinata lalu tersenyum. " Hei playboy. mentang-mentang ada anak baru yang sesuai kriteria, langsung lo nyosor aja.. " ejek Kiba. " Apaan sih? Gua ga playboy kali. Gua kan udah insaf " tolak Naruto kaget. " Alah. Sok an lo. Hinata, hati-hati aja sama Naruto " balas Sakura. " I-iya.. " jawab Hinata bingung. Tiba-tiba bel istirahat berbunyi. " Istirahat! " seru anak-anak X.1. Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei datang. " Sudah selesai? " tanya beliau (jiah.. pake acara beliau..). " Belum sensei " jawab anak-anak X.1 serempak. " Ya sudah. Itu jadikan PR. Besok harus selesai " balas Kakashi-sensei lalu pergi. " Iya sensei " jawab anak-anak X.1 lalu langsung kabur dari kelas. " Hinata.. ke kantin yuk " ajak Sakura. " Eh? I-iya.. " jawab Hinata lalu bersama Sakura pergi ke kantin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Otou-san yang terhormat, Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Pairing: Sekali NaruHina, tetap NaruHina…!

Salam kenal semuanya…

Udah pada tau kan pen name-ku? Baru aku ganti nih..

Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata-chan, kuharap namanya bagus ya..

Ini fanfic pertama, tapi chapter ke 2..

Bagi para readers yang baik hati, read n review ya, please…!

Ini dia, kupersembahkan… (jreng..jreng..jreng *berisik tau*)

Murid Baru

Chapter 2

Di Kantin Konoha High School…

" Gue denger lo pindahan dari Hyuuga Academy ya? " Tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan. " I-Iya, aku pindahan dari sana " jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. " Cerdas dong! Soalnya kata temen-temen gue anak-anak sana pada cerdas " puji Sakura senang lalu nyengir ga jelas. " A-aku ga secerdas yang kamu bilang kok, Sakura-chan " jawab Hinata rendah diri (salah..! rendah hati yang bener! Tapi ga tau juga sih? *digampar lalu tepar di tempat). " Oh.. ya. Lo mau makan apa? Biar gue yang pesen " Tanya Sakura. " Umm.. ramen aja deh " jawab Hinata sambil berpikir. " Uwah.. lo bisa tau aja makanan kesukaan Naruto " puji Sakura kembali nyengir ga jelas. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung blushing. " Haha.. bercanda. Gue pesen dulu ya.. " pamit Sakura lalu pergi.

Seraya menunggu Sakura, Hinata memainkan handphone-nya. Lalu meneruskan 'curhatannya' di catatan.

" Oh My God! Kenapa hatiku begini sih? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya 2 jam yang lalu.. Tapi, mengapa hatiku merasa ada yang mengganjal ya? " ketik Hinata. Saat mau meneruskan, tiba-tiba..

" DOORR! Hayo.. lagi tulis apaan tuh? " tanya Naruto sambil mengagetkan Hinata.

" KYAAAAAAAA...! " Hinata menjerit kaget.

" Hei.. Hinata. Ada apa? " tanya Naruto heran.

Begitu melihat Naruto, Hinata berhenti menjerit.

" Na-Naruto-kun.. " ucap Hinata.

" Iya.. ini aku,.. Kenapa kamu jerit? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Ku kira siapa.. Gomen.. Kamu bikin kaget aku saja " jawab Hinata tertunduk malu.

" Hehehe.. iseng nih.. Ngomong-ngomong lagi nulis apaan sih? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" B-Bukan apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun.. " jawab Hinata seraya menutup catatannya.

" Oh.. Yaudah. Kamu sama siapa kesini? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Sama Sakura-chan.. " jawab Hinata masih malu-malu.

Naruto ber'oh' lagi. " Sakura kemana? " tanya Naruto *lagi*

" Lagi pesan makanan.. " jawab Hinata lagi.

Naruto kembali ber'oh'.

" Boleh aku duduk disini? " pinta Naruto.

" B-boleh.. S-Silakan.. " jawab Hinata.

Naruto pun duduk di samping Hinata.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, Naruto mengajak Hinata ngobrol. Kadang Hinata tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto. Akhirnya mereka pun jadi teman akrab.

10 menit kemudian, Sakura pun datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 2 mangkuk.

" Cieeeehh.. Mentang-mentang gue tinggalin, kalian asik mesra-mesraan.. " sindir Sakura sambil nyengir gaje.

Hinata dan Naruto blushing mendengar sindiran Sakura.

" A-apaan sih Sakura-chan.. A-aku kan baru kenal sama Naruto-kun.. " tolak Hinata sambil menjauh dari Naruto.

" Wah.. udah pake 'kun' segala.. " sindir Kiba yang entah darimana datangnya.

" Kib, jangan gitu sama Hinata-chan. Ga mikir tah lo? " pinta Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

" Jiah... udah pake 'chan' juga lo.. terus belain segala.. pertanda nih.. " sindir Shikamaru yang entah darimana datangnya.

Hinata dan Naruto makin blushing mendengar sindiran dari teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

" Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kita pergi darisini! Risih nih disini..! " kesal Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi.

" Ta-tapi.. Ramennya? " tanya Hinata.

Naruto pun mengambil 1 ramen dari nampan yang dipegang Sakura.

" Nih.. Sekarang kita pergi ke taman belakang aja yuk..! " jawab Naruto sambil memegang mangkuk ramen lalu menarik Hinata pergi dari kantin.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari kantin yang berisikan orang-orang aneh itu..

TBC..

Pendek ya? Gomen deh! Soalnya udah mau ulum, jadi harus belajar dulu deh...

Bagi para readers tolong review yah.. *memasang muka memelas*

ditunggu chapter berikutnya..

see you...!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Otou-san yang terhormat.. Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing: Sekali NaruHina! Tetap Naru Hina!

Aloha..!

Masih ingat kan denganku?

Kebetulan lagi ada waktu buat publish, jadi….

Silakan membaca dan review..

Murid Baru

Chapter 3

" Naruto-kun.. ngapain kita disini? " Tanya Hinata heran saat Naruto membawanya ke taman belakang.

" Bosan nih disana..! Kalo disini rasanya ga ada yang mengganggu.. " jawab Naruto senang.

" Oh.. tapi.. " Hinata menghentikan perkataannya.

" Apa? " tanya Naruto heran.

" A-aku.. aku merasa malu.. " jawab Hinata jujur.

" Kenapa? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Ki-kita kan baru kenal, su-sudah berduaan " jawab Hinata makin blushing.

" Nyantai aja kali. Aku ga akan apa-apain kamu kok.. " kata Naruto santai.

" Benarkah? " tanya Hinata masih ragu.

" Ya.. " jawab Naruto singkat.

" Ya sudah, kita makan ramen ini yuk.. nanti dingin.. " pinta Naruto.

" Eh? tapi kan.. ramennya cuma ada 1.. " tolak Hinata.

" Ya.. 1 untuk berdua, bisa? " tanya Naruto dengan sedikit blushing.

Hinata langsung blushing mendengar permintaan Naruto.

" Padahal baru kenal hari ini, tapi.. kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku? " batin Hinata heran. Naruto yang melihat Hianat melamun, juga heran..

" Hinata, kamu melamun? " tanya Naruto heran.

" Akh.. Ng.. Ga kok Naruto-kun.. " jawab Hinata sedikit kaget.

" Jadi, bagaimana? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Um.. baiklah.. " jawab Hinata sangat malu.

Mereka pun memakan ramen itu berdua. Tiba-tiba, terjadilah, sesuatu yang tidak terduga bagi mereka.

" Eh? " Hinata kaget. Sepertinya Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata.

" Ng.. Hinata.. Gomenn..! " pinta Naruto. Ternyata, Naruto ga sadar mengecup pipi Hinata!

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Dan tiba-tiba, dia pun pingsan..

" Lho? Hinata? Hinata..! Waduh.. Kok pingsan sih? Hinata.. bangun..! " pinta Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata.

" Um.. Ng.. " suara kecil dari Hinata.

" Gua bawa ke UKS aja lah.. " kata Naruto lalu menggendong Hinata menuju UKS K.H.S..

TBC..

Masihkah pendek? Gomenasai Gozaimasu.. otak aku lagi error nih, jadi tolong r&r ya.. -memasang muka memelas-

See you last chapter..

By: Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata-chan..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Otou-san yang terhormat, Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Pairing : NaruHina is the best!

Warning : AU, GAJE, STRAIGHT, ANEH, DSB..

Aloha

Masih ingat denganku?

Fic abal + gaje kembali..

Menurut readers, ini fic finishin aja, or terusin? Soalnya aku ga ada ide lagi buat terusin..

Baiklah, ga usah ngomong terlalu panjang..

Silakan baca n review..!

Murid Baru

Chapter 4

Kelas XII.1, jam istirahat..

" APAAAAAAAAAAA? LO PINGSANIN ADEK GUE? KURANG AJARRRRRR! " kesal Neji sesaat setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

" Gomen ne Neji. Gua gat au kalo Hinata gampang pingsan.. Gomen bangeet.. " pinta Naruto sambil sujud-sujud di hadapan Neji.

Neji hampir mau menonjok Naruto, tapi udah ditahan Tenten en Lee..

" Maafin aja, kan dia baru tau Hinata.. " pinta Tenten.

" Betul tuh.. " sambung Lee.

Neji menghela nafas, dan mulai berbicara:

" Iya gue maafin. Sekarang, Hinata mana? " jawab Neji lalu bertanya.

" Di U.K.S, ayo.. " jawab Naruto lalu menarik Neji dkk ke U.K.S.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

U.K.S, jam yang sama, istirahat..

" Aduh.. " keluh Hinata pelan.

" Kamu udah sadar ya Hinata? " Tanya Sakura di sebelahnya.

" Aku dimana? Aku kenapa? " Tanya Hinata balik.

" Kamu di U.K.S.. Tadi kamu pingsan, jadi dibawa kesini deh sama Naruto.. " jawab Sakura senang.

" Naruto? " Tanya Hinata heran. Karena masih setengah sadar, dia belum ingat apa-apa.

" Iya.. cowo yang duduk di sebelah kamu. Cowo yang suka sama kamu.. " jawab Sakura bingung.

" Suka? Maksud kamu, Naruto-kun suka aku? " Tanya Hinata ga percaya.

" Iya, Hinata. Aku suka sama kamu.. " jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang bersama team Neji. Semuanya langsung kaget.

" Maukah kamu jadi pacarku? " Tanya Naruto lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata.

" Ng.. Gomen ne Naruto-kun.. aku ga bisa.. " jawab Hinata pelan.

" Maksud kamu? " Tanya Naruto heran.

" Aku ga bisa nolak kamu.. " jawab Hinata sangat blushing.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Naruto masih ga percaya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum malu.

Tiba-tiba, CUUUP! Ada yang mendarat di pipi Hinata.

" Arigatou gozaimasu Hinata.. " kata Naruto sesaat setelah mengecup pipi Hinata.

" I-iya.. " balas Hinata kaget. Wajahnya makin memerah, udah sampe batasnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbisik pelan.

" Jangan pingsan yah.. " pinta Naruto.

" Akh.. I-iya.. " jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Di sisi lain, Sakura, Tenten, Neji en Lee..

" Oh.. so sweet.. baru masuk, langsung pacaran, hebaat! " puji Sakura dan Tenten ssambil tersenyum.

" Ya betul sekali..! " sambung Lee sambil nyengir.

" Hm.. Hebat juga Hinata.. " kata Neji pelan lalu tersenyum.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**THE END**…

a/n:

Jadi, inilah akhir fic " Murid Baru ".

Kuharap para readers makin suka ya…

Oh ya, Sebentar lagi aku akan apdet fic baru lagi, judulnya.. masih rahasia!

Tunggu aja yah..

Review yah, please…

Sayonara di fic selanjutnya..

Salam manis

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata-chan**


End file.
